These Walls
by Blond Tan and in a Bikini
Summary: Summary : songfic to the song These Walls by teddy Geiger . It a great songfic PLEASE read ! Rated T for death .


These Walls

**Summary : songfic to the song These Walls by teddy Geiger . It a great songfic PLEASE read !! Rated T for death .**

_**These kinda words are the song **_

**And this is the regular talk **

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
The water's rising up to my knees  
And I can't figure out  
How the hell I wound up here_

Troy Bloten sat outside of his house as it rained but he didn't move all he could think about was his friends . How could this happen to him ? He had a perfect life the perfect girl friend named Sharpay and the most perfect friends Ryan Chad Gabbi Taylor and his best friend Chad .

_Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down  
And now I'm drowning in my fears_

It all started out as troy went to school he was gonna drive in the car with all his friends but he had some homework to work on so he told them he would meet them their . So once he got to school he looked for his friends and didnt see them anywhere so he thought mabey they were running alittle late . When he got to homeroom he looked around but they were still not their . But the strange thing was Mrs.Darbus wasnt their eather . But about 5 minutes later Mrs.darbus came in with a tear stained face and Troy knew something was wrong .

_And as I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_

Then Mrs. Durbus said the worst thing Troy would ever here in his life .

" Sorry class but their has been an accident . It seems Ryan Sharpay Gabrella Chad and Taylor were in a car accident . I cant tell you exactully whats going on all i can say is that they have all died . I am sooooo sorry to tell you guys this because i know how good of friends a lot of you where with them . If anyone would like to go home because they know that they won't be able to handle this for the rest of the day please go to the office and have your parents pick you up . "

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

Troy ran down to the gym trying to hold in his tears so no one would see him cry . Once he got to the gym doors he pushed threw them as hard as he could once he was in their and he had caught his breath he looked up and saw his dad . His dad too had been crying . Troy ran over to him . All the dad said was " It's gonna be ok son " Troy choked back tears all he thought about was " how is going to be ok all my friends are dead and so is my girl friend how will anything be ok after this ." But instead of saying that he said " Thanks dad i hope it will be ok " . Then they both went walking out of the gym .

_And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

When troy got home he saw a bunch of cars in his driveway . When he got in the house he saw a bunch of crying people then he knew who they were . They were All his friends parents and siblings . Taylors dad mom and little sister Torry was their . Ryan and Sharpays mom and their little brother and sister Caden and Sabrina was their , Gabbis mom was their and so was her older sister Ashley , and Chads mom dad and older brother Dylan were their . Troy felt so acward walking in being the only one left out of that group of freinds and all the parents standing crying and now looking at him . They probly hated him and thought why couldn't my son or daughter be a live and not him . But instead of giving him drity looks they huged him and cryed with him .

_Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls  
_

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
Or make me stand up for  
All the things that I really want  
You had me too afraid to ask_

It was 2 days later and that ment it was the day if the funeral . Troy had an important speech their and he was supper nurvose he was gonna cry during it and probly embarsse himself . When he got their everyone was crying and hugging everyone . Once they sat down the guy did his parys and then told Troy to come up and say his speech .

_And as I look ahead of me  
I cry and pray for sanity_

Troy walked up and as he walked he shaked he shaked so hard he thought he was gonna colasp right their .But he didnt so he started to read his speech .

Ryan , Sharpay , Gabbi , Taylor , and Chad were my best friends . Whenever i had a problem one of them would be right their to help me solve it . I always wanted to have have a big wedding with me marrying Sharpay Gabbi marrying Ryan and Taylor marring Chad . And we would grow up in a nice naborhood and all of are houses would be lined up next to eacher . And we would have kids and they would run around the backyard and play like we did when we were little . But now that they died i dont know what i am gonna do . I loved them all in difernt ways , I loved Gabbi because she wasnt afride to do anything she would always stick up for what is right , I loved Ryan ( not in that way ) because he would always make me happy when i am sad , I loved Sharpay because she was the best girlfriend ever and even when you tried to pput he down she would stand right back up , I loved Chad because he was a great basketball player and he would really help me out when we practuced , and I loved Taylor because she would always be the logical one and tell us if what were doing is right . And now as I stand here and tell you all this i really wish my friends could be here telling a speach about me so i wouldn't have to be alone and i wouldn't have to be the only one alive . Thank you .

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
And now I guess I gotta let them down_

once troy got home he locked himself in his room and cryied for atleats 3 hours but hen he railized something why should he be sitting their crying he knew that his friend wouldnt want him to be like this they would want him to be happy and not sit their and cry for the rest of his life . So he got up grabed his jaket and ran down the street to the smeitary . Usaly troy would be so scared to go their alone but know that his friends were their he flet safe .

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah  
Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before_

_I got to break out...  
I got to break out...  
I got to step outside these walls  
Love outside these walls  
I feel my heart breaking  
But its a brand new day  
I'm going down  
I'm stepping out  
I'm stepping outside  
These walls_

At frist all Troy did was their and stare at each newly put in grave stone . They all said we will miss you and stuff like that . So troy sat their and sang one of the songs him and the gang used to sing every time they would be hanging around . And in the midle he could have sworn he hard his friends voices singing along with him .

_I've seen it done before.. I'm walking on, I'll walk it off, oh I'm moving on_

Troy left he wasnt leaving for good he was just going to forfill hi life just like his friends would want him to do

**i hope you liked it !! I thought it was pretty good lol . Please reveiw :)**


End file.
